Joey Vs Yugi The Duel we never got to see
by VeritasLight
Summary: So Yugi Vs Joey the duel we never got to see at the end of the battle city arc, please review so i can continue with it if you feel it is good enough :


**Yugi** versus **Joey**

The duel that we never got to see at the end of the **Battle City Arc**

**Disclaimer**

I own absolutely none of the content expressed in the following piece of writing

I am merely a fan expressing myself through the joy of writing so I hope I can do it justice.

**The Morning After**

The morning had dawned across the great city that was **Domino City**; the leaves on the tree's had once again grown and the darkness that once shrouded the great civilisation of this city had lifted.

For Joey Wheeler there was only one task that needed to be sorted; to retrieve his **Red Eyes Black Dragon** from the king of games himself. Would the second rate underdog finally achieve his dream of duelling against Yugi and earning respect as a top contender for the crown? Or would he always stay second rate and be Seto Kaiba's lap dog for the remainder of his days upon this earth.

"**Joey really has come a long way since he started in this tournament everything we have been through; he could have won it all if it wasn't for marik's shadow game all he had to do was yell attack and the duel would have been over"**

Yugi slid his deck into his deck pouch, the sun had just finished rising in the east of the city, the rays of heat now bathing the young teenager in streams of light _"Joey has come a long way and his skill has increased fundamentally, he most definitely has the skill's needed to pass this test, but we can't hold back just because he is our friend Yugi; just like duellist kingdom we must fight harder than we have ever fought before now is the time to put his skill's to the test." _Atem smiled with the knowledge he was finally going to duel his best friend; the way it should be, the way it was meant to be, the way it will end.

Yugi took up arms in ways of his duel disk strapping it to his arm, remembering everything that had happened during the course of the tournament made him realise that his duties were not over quietly stepping out of his grand-fathers game shop he took a detour around the city and made his appearance in a small alleyway.

**Joey:**_ Out of all the battles I've been through in this tournament this one means the most, and just like duellist kingdom I won't insult you by giving you anything less that my all. I'm going to come at you hard right from the start. _Yugi it's time for me to earn my **Red Eyes Black Dragon **back from you. Yugi it's time to duel

"**That's right Joey this moment we're in right now? This is your moment bring it! Let's duel"**

The millennium puzzle started to glow and the pharaoh was now in control for a worthy opponent like Joey only the best duellist could duel to see his worthiness of holding a card like Red Eyes Black Dragon.

**4000 – Joey****4000 – Yugi **

**Joey:** Alright Yugi, I'll make the opening move; I'll summon **Brigadier of Landstar **in attack mode – 900 – 1200 then I'll set one card facedown and end my turn. Over to you Yugi; this takes me back battling for something more important than a silly prize back then I was fighting for my sister's eyesight but now I'm fighting for your respect and my Red Eyes."

"**Joey you've always had my respect, you're a great duellist and an even greater friend, but now it's time to put that friendship to the test with this!"**

**Joey: **"Bring it Pal"

"**I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode – ****1500 – 1600**** Queen's knight attack Brigadier of Landstar"**

Yugi watched as his Queen's Knight darted toward the seemingly defenceless monster on his best friends side of the field Atem's thoughts seemed pretty loud _'Joey's going to have to play things that have more attack than that if he wants to stop me.' _

**Joey: **Yugi I know what you're thinking but Joey Wheeler always has a backup plan so I reveal my trap card called Silver Dollar; this card allows me to negate the attack of an opposing monster and I take no damage on a side note the monster I used this card with can't be destroyed in battle for the remainder of the turn.

A silver dollar coin detached itself from the trap card and blocked the incoming sword attack; Joey's brigadier of Landstar was safe.

"**Well done, I didn't expect a silver dollar trap; I'll end my turn with two cards facedown."**

'_Joey will never suspect my next move' _

'_Knowing Yugi he's probably got two traps to stop my attack, so maybe it's time to take that advantage away from him'_

**Joey:** Alright Yugi, I have to say I'm glad that my Landstar is still on the field, it gives me the opportunity to summon this guy, I sacrifice my Brigadier of Landstar in order to summon my **Jinzo** **2400 – 1500**

Yami's face turned from a look of confidence into a look of concern, Joey had just managed to summon a 2400 hitter with one sacrifice. The two face down cards were traps, nothing to counter the summoning only to block the assaults.

Joey looked at his card in an almost nostalgic manner; it was the first card he had won from battle city and now he was using it against the greatest duellist in the world.

**Joey: **Attack Jinzo with Cyber Shock, Take out Yugi's Queen's knight.

Joey's monster built up a ball of purple energy Jinzo's eyes glowed with an almost vengeful feel about them, suddenly releasing the energy ball at high power; it smashed against Queens Knight taking a chunk out of Yami's life points.

**3100 – Yugi ** **4000 – Joey**

**Joey:** I'll set one card face down and that's all he folks

'_Yami, We've got a big problem if that Jinzo stay's on the field for much longer, we need to find a way to get rid of it fast Joey's probably counting on us to get rid of it this turn, that means whatever card he played facedown has to be a powerful trap that we means we need to be careful.' _Yugi had been quiet for the duration of the duel so far, but now it was getting a lot more serious.

"**Alright Joey, it's my move now, I activate monster reborn, this card let's bring back my queen's knight from the graveyard ****1500 – 1600 ****now I summon this; King's Knight in attack mode ****1600 – 1400** **when Queen's Knight is on the field and King's Knight is summoned this automatically allows me to summon my Jack's Knight ****1900 – 1000**** from my deck!, Next I activate my ****Royal Straight, by sacrificing my Queen's, King's and Jack's knight I can summon my Royal Straight Slasher in attack mode ****2400 – 1350****; Now I activate his special effect, simply by discarding five card's from my deck one for each level up to the level five I can destroy every card on your field, so now! **

**Level 1 – Watapon, Level 2 – Old Vindictive Magician, Level 3 – Sangan, Level 4 – My Electro-Magnetic Turtle **

**Level 5 – Curse of Dragon, Now go Royal Straight Slasher, Savage Sword!"**

Royal Straight Slasher launched an energy streak across the field covering Jinzo in an almost translucent type of light, cutting through the back card however the energy stream stopped when it reached the back row.

**Joey: **I bet you thought I'd played a trap that's why you felt you had to destroy everything, I think you may have overthought this one pal, I reveal my **Scape-Goat **magic card, this summons four sheep tokens to the field

**Sheep token - 0 – 0 Sheep Token - 0 – 0 Sheep Token - 0 – 0 Sheep Token - 0 – 0 Sheep Token - 0 – 0**

"**There is a move I didn't expect, Royal Straight Slasher attack one of Joey's Sheep Token's Savage Sword, with that I'll end my turn"**

A small animated yelp could be heard from one of the tokens as it broke and shattered into pieces. Joey's faith was still strong after all the field stood at three tokens versus two set cards and a Royal Straight Slasher. Joey could do this his faith in the heart of the card's would guide him through, his sister his friends were all with him just like they would be with Yugi.

**Joey:** Yugi you're the strongest opponent I've ever faced but in order to win back my red eyes I need to beat you, I draw! '_Yugi's got two card's face-down on the field, man I'm back to square one, I haven't got my Jinzo but I do have my heart. And that's all I need here I go'_ First I'm going to activate my **Token Thanksgiving** for each token I destroy I gain eight hundred life points so since I'm taking out three I gain **Twenty Four Hundred** life points

**Joey – 6400 ** **Yugi – 3100**

**Joey:** Next I'll set two card's facedown and activate my **Role of Fate **all I need do is to roll a dice and draw card's equal to its result then I remove cards from the top of my deck equal to the number I draw.

A dice with the numbers one to six appeared and started to roll across the immediate area Joey was hoping for something high it may cost himself some card's but this was the king of games he couldn't afford any mistakes, the dice finally stopped rolling and landed on a five

**Joey: **Alrighhhhhhht! That's what Joey's talking about come to papa; the downside however is the top five cards of my deck are removed from play**. [Card's removed – Legendary Fisherman, Whale Oath, Baby Dragon, Timewizard and insect queen] **Alright I activate my monster reborn spell card this brings back my** Brigadier of Landstar** in attack mode **900 – 1200** next I activate a spell card known as **Landstar Forces** this allows me to summon as many Landstar monsters from my hand as possible so now I summon **Knight of Landstar **– **1000 – 900** and **Grappler of Landstar – ****1000 – 500 **then I'll summon my** blue flame swordsman – ****1800 – 1600 **to the field in attack mode. Blue Flame Swordsman's special effect allows me to transfer any number of its attack points by decreasing its own to any other monster I choose and I choose my Knight of Landstar so I give up 1800 of its attack points to make my Knight 2800, Now Knight of Landstar **2800 – 900 **attack his Royal Straight Slasher **2400 – 1350**.

**Is what I have so far**


End file.
